


<德古拉/弗蘭肯斯坦> 未寒 -2 (亞當/德古拉，NC17，AU，拉郎文)

by dollyeh



Category: no one - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

「對一個古老的吸血鬼宣讀所有權，你這傢伙是哪裡有毛病？」德古拉壓著嗓子咬牙切齒的怒道，鮮豔如血的雙眸裡映出的是亞當充滿力量與狂躁的臉龐，即使他全身上下滿佈著拼湊而成的縫合痕跡，仍然不能掩蓋掉他有張十分有魅力的臉，「你才有毛病！居然對我下詛咒？」亞當瞪大了自己的藍眼睛，毫不在意吸血鬼掐在他喉嚨上越來越用力的那些手指，一隻粗糙的手圈住了德古拉的其中一隻手腕，鮮紅的眼睛被吸走了注意力，亞當的另一隻手則貼在了德古拉裸露在長袍外的大腿外側，下意識的來回撫摸著那裡跟他自己坑坑疤疤的身體完全不一樣的皮膚，「你在摸哪裡！唔！」原本摸著德古拉大腿的手突然用力的掐上了被長袍布料包裹遮住的腰側，原本不該有痛覺的德古拉悶哼一聲往前匍伏下來，掐在亞當喉嚨上的力量突然消失，亞當趁此機會一個打挺掐住德古拉痛處的那隻手使上怪力一推，意料之外輕盈的德古拉整個人就著順勢被亞當推了開來，亞當是打定主意非在他身上鑿個洞不可似的，德古拉被那樣的怪力給推的向後連退好幾步，直到背部撞上裝飾了粗糙石塊的磚牆上，還沒能來得及喘口氣一道銀光就閃到了胸前，德古拉紅著雙眼抬手去擋。

 

「你這該死的混蛋就是這樣報答我的嗎？」德古拉握住了那根距離他心口只有幾寸的銀錐，純銀的部份因為碰觸到吸血鬼的皮膚而發紅發燙，生肉碰到燒紅鐵板的焦臭味很快的傳了過來，亞當愣了一下連忙伸出另一手去拉開德古拉被燙傷的手，接著手裡的武器就被扔了老遠，「報答你什麼？感謝你在我身上下了詛咒嗎？」亞當冷硬的扯了下疤痕斜過的嘴角，他眼尖的從長袍被微微扯開的前襟裡瞄見了德古拉飽滿的胸口肌肉跟一點點的繃帶邊緣，等等，繃帶？抓住那隻被燒傷的手腕將他拉到面前，另一手在德古拉反應過來前伸手去扯開已經鬆動的長袍衣襟，衣領鬆動之後長袍滑下德古拉的肩膀，露出了底下蒼白的身體跟層層纏繞在他腰上更加慘白的白色繃帶，在右側腹部亞當剛剛用力攻擊的位置已經被鮮血染濕一大片，甚至開始往下流動，亞當記憶裡吸血鬼身上的傷口不會停留超過幾秒鐘，更不會像個人類似的血流如注。

 

「你到底做了什麼事？為什麼不會自己痊癒？」從來沒有相信過任何人的亞當瞇起了藍眼睛看向德古拉，因為過於蒼白的原因讓鮮紅的血液在一片蒼白裡看起來更加的刺眼，「放開我。」德古拉反常的沒有辦法抽回被握在亞當手裡的那隻被純銀燒傷的手，不管是腹側還是手掌的傷都沒有癒合的跡象，太熱了…德古拉明明不需要空氣但他還是忍不住撇過頭深呼吸了一下，抵在他後腰上的手讓他腰部以下幾乎都貼到了亞當的身上，德古拉一直相信自己是這個世界上最完美的存在，直到他親眼目堵了這個拼湊起來的男人在他面前睜開雙眼，詛咒出現在亞當身上並不只是他的錯，只是當他忍不住伸手碰觸到初醒的亞當臉龐時，兩個同樣不存在靈魂的人就被一個雙向的詛咒串在了一起。

 

「放開…」失血開始讓德古拉感到一陣陣暈眩，這是他從未感受過的，就算幾百年不進食人血也都不曾感受過的暈眩裡，夾雜著不只存在於胃部的饑餓感，他的掙扎卻微弱的好像他是個普通的人類一樣，他用力的推開亞當向後倒退背部卻很快就貼到了凹凸不平的粗糙牆面上，身形跟德古拉相當的亞當很快跟著貼到他面前，德古拉雙眼裡極具攻擊性的鮮紅色很快就消失了，他顫抖著想避開亞當摸到他身上的手，但受傷的那隻手再度被抓住拉到亞當的肩上圈著他的頸子，黑色長袍的前襠被掀開裸露在外的兩條蒼白長腿被左右頂開，德古拉搖晃了幾下腿軟的就要往下墜，不料只滑下幾寸就覺得自己坐到了一個堅實的大腿上，這下德古拉可比亞當還矮了一小截，極低溫的皮膚上貼著兩隻溫度極高的手，德古拉顫了一下抬起自己的綠眼睛對上了亞當的藍眼睛。

 

不知道為什麼那雙水晶般剔透的綠眼睛像會吸人似的閃著柔軟的水光，蒼白的肌膚上一圈暈著泛紅的眼瞼襯在綠眼睛邊上看起來嬌豔欲滴，亞當第一次直面吸血鬼無意識中流露出能蠱惑所有性別生物的魅力，「你都是這個樣子去獵捕人類的嗎？」亞當的慾望在他的雙手抓住德古拉圓翹彈手的冰涼臀肉時被激出了新高點，他早就把痛毆這個吸血鬼的想法拋諸腦後，薄利的嘴唇貼上了德古拉微張著喘氣的粉色唇畔，「什麼…不，我…」亞當沒有打算要從德古拉那裡聽到回答，他迅速的用自己的嘴堵上了對方的，被撩起的怒火輕易的就轉換成慾望的遼原大火，他抓著德古拉的臀肉往自己身上使了勁的擠壓，嘴巴被另一個男人堵住的德古拉，無辜的軟哼了起來，朦朧的興奮之間他感覺到一個濕熱柔軟的東西沿著他的犬齒邊緣舔了一圈…

 

尖銳的犬齒被濕熱的舌尖舔舐著緩緩伸出了帶毒的尖端，柔軟的舌尖只是輕輕的撫過那個尖端就被劃出一道深深的傷口來，帶著甜味的液體從傷口處流出淌上了德古拉的舌面，蒼白的吸血鬼彷彿受到鼓勵般的，張開自己的牙關讓對方帶血的舌頭探了過來，彷彿那是一道美味的點心似的用自己的舌尖去試探去糾纏，兩人的唾液混合著傷口的鮮血不小心溢出，染紅了德古拉的嘴唇，並順著他光滑的下顎一路繞過修長的脖頸直到在左邊飽滿胸肌上的淺粉色乳尖累積成誘人的紅色小水珠，亞當抓捧著德古拉的臀部順著血跡一路向下輪流使用上了牙齒跟唇舌，在那滴血珠被搖晃離開之前張嘴將那顆被染紅的乳尖吸進嘴裡，黑色的長袍下只有一件單薄的黑色低腰平口內褲，亞當的手指輕易就能將它們撕破扯掉，他來回的撫摸揉捏著彈性非常好的那兩塊肉團，半裸的德古拉幾乎整個人都掛在亞當懷裡，因為左側的乳頭被吸吮啃咬著而敏感的呻吟著。

 

=====TBC=====


End file.
